Recuerda quien eres
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Naruto tiene 16 años y no recuerda nada de antes de los 8 años, ahora es un ninja del sonido y junto con Kyuubi son el arma secreta de Orochimaru, claro que en una misión a Konoha bien puede recordar. Fans de SakuNaru bienvenidosas.
1. Jure regresar

**Bueno he aquí otra propuesta loca, al principio pensé que seria un Hinata-Naruto pero como ya estoy haciendo un fic de la pareja decidí que seria interesante otra combinación, por cierto los personajes de de la exitosa serie de Naruto no me pertenecen y no ago esto con fines de lucro (Solo me gusta hacerlos sufrir asta que pidan piedad la cual por ciento muchas veces no les concedo.) Una cosa mas antes de comenzar se que se vera raro que le cambie el nombre a Naruto pero no se preocupen es parte de la trama y no es confuso, se explica muy bien en este capitulo y si no díganmelo para explicarlo mejor en capítulos siguientes. Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Capitulo I : Jure regresar**

Era un día tranquilo, el viento soplaba y el sonido del agua de la cascada que contemplaba un chico rubio desde la orilla de un pequeño estanque le parecía muy relajante.

-Orochi-sama?

-Que pasa Kabuto.

-Su padre lo busca, esta en su oficina y me pidió que le dijera que es importante.

El aludido no dijo una sola palabra al chico solo se dio la vuelta y tomo rumbo asía la oficina del kage del sonido.

"Justo cuando estábamos pasando un momento tranquilos, seguro nos envían a una misión de nuevo" _Eso esta bien para mi, nunca me e quejado cuando se me da permiso de matar libremente _"Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma Kyuubi, después de todo ya tendremos oportunidad de acabar con todos los que queramos cuando ataquemos Konoha" _Últimamente as estado muy raro chico, me as dejado encargarme de la mayoría de las misiones, dime que es lo que te molesta _"No lo se aun, solo que yo no disfruto tanto como tu los asesinatos" _Yo que creí que era algo mas serio, vamos muchacho arriba el animo ya veras que solo necesitas encontrar un estilo propio después de eso disfrutaras tanto como yo de las misiones que nos encomiendan _"¿Kyuubi tu as estado sellado en mi desde que era un bebe cierto?" _A que viene esa pregunta chico _"No recuerdo nada de cuando era niño, no recuerdo a mi padre biológico o a mi madre, no se donde vivía o que hacia, todos mis recuerdos empiezan cuando llegue a esta villa con Orochimaru-sama, todo antes de mis 8 años desapareció, dime Kyuubi ¿sabes quien era?" _Lo siento chico, todo lo que te pase a ti también me afecta a mi, yo también perdí los recuerdos de esos 8 años._

Termino la conversación interna con su demonio personal justo al momento de tocar la puerta de Orochimaru quien lo hizo pasar.

-Necesito que vallan a Konoha y me den reportes de sus fortificaciones y sistemas de defensa, y no quiero que maten a nadie esta vez, no causen problemas estando allá no quiero que les nieguen la entrada al examen de Junín, es todo parten mañana y pónganse cómodos en su misión durara asta nuevo aviso.

-Como digas padre, con tu permiso nos retiramos "Bien una misión larga fuera de la villa es lo que necesito para despejar mis ideas" _Tu te encargas de esta chico, para mi las misiones no tienen sentido si no puedo matar a alguien _"Deacuerdo"

Siempre fue así desde que era pequeño, estaba tan acostumbrado a cargar con el demonio y a que su padre siempre se dirigiese a el en plural que ya asta usaba el termino nosotros en lugar de decir yo.

"Por otra parte esto tiene sus ventajas, no importa que este en medio de la nada, siempre estoy acompañado" ¿_Decías algo chico? _"No nada, debes haberlo imaginado"

Otra cosa que lo separaba de los demás era que cualquier cosa que pensara seria escuchada también por el zorro, incluso cuando era mas pequeño llego a desconocer el significado de la privacidad, no fue ase mucho que descubrió la forma de aislar una parte de su mente para poder pensar todo lo que quisiera sin que el Kyuubi se entrometiera, claro aun no lo perfeccionaba el demonio todavía podía oírlo en ocasiones aunque en un tono tan bajo que raras veces se daba cuenta.

-Kabuto debo salir mañana temprano a una misión prepara mis cosas, que sea una carga ligera, si necesito algo mas lo conseguiré en Konoha.

-Claro Naruto-sama.

Pudo notar de inmediato la mirada de odio que le dirigió Kabuto, definitivamente ser el hijo adoptivo del kage tiene sus ventajas, puedes mandar a hacer a otros lo que tu no quieres y siempre era agradable hacer rabiar al estupido cuatro ojos mandándole a hacer tareas menores.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Debo reconocer que se te ocurrió un excelente plan" _Como todo lo que ago, además si te haces pasar por un estudiante de la academia podemos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a traicionar Konoha para usarlo a nuestro favor. _"Simple y efectivo" _Cuidado chico agachate._

Orochi hizo caso al zorro y apenas esquivo un kunai que en vez de lastimarlo, cortó parte de su gabardina.

-Mierda esa era nuestra favorita, salgan ya Akatsikis no les tenemos miedo, no han podido capturarnos antes y no lo harán ahora.

-Pareces muy seguro mocoso, pero eso hace mas divertida la casería.

-Deja de hablar con la presa Kisame

-Eres muy aburrido Itachi

Enseguida los dos ninjas comenzaron a atacar fuertemente a Naruto quien se limitaba a evadir sus golpes asta que vio la oportunidad de contraatacar y con un rápido movimiento hirió al tipo que paresia pez en un costado.

-Mal hacho chico

Al decir eso Kisame exploto dañando a Naruto y acto seguido muchas copias más de Itachi y Kisame se abalanzaron sobre el chico explotando con una fuerza tremenda la cual envió lejos de hay a un malherido Orochi.

-Lo vez te advertí que debimos probar antes la fuerza de las explosiones.

-Cierra la boca Kisame, el mocoso cayo demasiado cerca de la villa debemos irnos antes de que el ruido de la explosión alerte a los AMBUS

Mientras tanto Orochi estaba tirado a un lado de la muralla de Konoha con heridas graves.

"Kyuubi sananos para que podamos irnos" _No puedo, al parecer los verdaderos Kisame e Itachi ya tenían el terreno listo, hicieron un jutsu muy raro, lo siento pero a partir de ahora estas por tu cuenta, me esta costando mucho trabajo comunicarme contigo, tratare de deshacer el jutsu pero me costara trabajo, no podremos comunicarnos por algún tiempo. _

Dejo de escuchar la voz de su demonio acompañante, era todo, estaba a su suerte con heridas graves en su cuerpo y le tomaría varias horas y mucho chacra curarse lo suficiente para caminar asta un hospital, todo lo que le quedaba era esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado y los Akatsukis hubiesen decidido que seria peligroso acercarse tanto a la villa. Justo estaba apunto de entrar en un trance curativo cuando sintió que un par de suaves manos lo examinaban.

-No me toques

Se levanto torpemente y tomo una posición defensiva utilizando su propio chacra para sostenerse.

-Tranquilo no te haré daño, ahorra chacra o te debilitaras mas.

Vio como una borrosa figura se acercaba a el y lo sostenía por el brazo y la cintura a fin de ayudarlo a caminar, no podía reconocer la apariencia de quien fuese que le estaba ayudando pero por la voz y la estatura dedujo que se trataba de una chica aparentemente de su edad.

-Vete, hay dos tipos siguiéndome y si te ven conmigo también intentaran matarte.

Se sorprendió por sus palabras ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por lo que le ocurriese a los demás? ¿Cuándo dejo de referirse a el mismo en plural? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar gravemente herido sentía que el pequeño cuerpo a su lado le daba una tranquilidad tan grande?

"Ese aroma dulce, se que lo he olido antes, y esa voz me parece familiar, estoy seguro la he escuchado antes, recuerdo esa calidez, ese tacto tan agradable, ¿pero donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Quién es?"

Su cuerpo ya no pudo resistir el cansancio y las múltiples heridas, se desmayo en los brazos de la muchacha quien tenía problemas para seguir su camino al hospital.

-Ya levántate Naruto-kun o por tu culpa Iruka-sensei nos pondrá otro retraso

-Naruto-kun te e preparado algo de ramen

-No hagas trampa Naruto-kun pueden pillarte

-Te gusta mi vestido nuevo Naruto-kun?

-Vamos Naruto-kun, mama me dio permiso de invitarte a pasar la noche en mi casa

-No puedes salir Naruto-kun estas enfermo, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare asta que sanes.

-Lo ves te dije que comer tanto ramen te haría daño Naruto-kun

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo Naruto-kun?

-Es una promesa Naruto-kun algún día tu serás kage y yo seré jefa de ninjas médicos

-No vallas Naruto-kun tengo un mal presentimiento

-Naruto-kun vuelve no me dejes

-Júrame que regresaras Naruto-kun

"¿Que es esto? ¿Recuerdos? Esa voz, si recuerdo esa voz"

No continuo su cavilación ya que su mente seguía mostrándole imagines difusas, era una niña, todas las imágenes eran de esa misma niña, pero no podía verla, no podía recordarla, solo veía su silueta

-Se que dije que me quedaría pero no pude dejarte ir solo Naruto-kun

-Deje a Naruto-kun, no se lo lleve

-NARUTO-KUN RECUERDA TU JURAMENTO, RECUERDA QUE DEVES REGRESAR

"Regresare, jure que regresaría, he regresado pero no se a donde he regresado, no se por que he regresado, por quien e regresado"

Lentamente las imágenes empezaron a desaparecer, se alejaban cada vez más y Orochi podía empezar a distinguir una fuerte luz.

-Tsunade-sama parece que despierta

-Bien hecho sabia que podías curarlo tu sola, as avanzado bástate

-¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital de Konoha, te traje hace 3 días

-¿Tres días? La chica del bosque, eras tu, tu me ayudaste después de que me atacaran los Akatzuki. ¿Donde estas? No puedo verte.

-Tranquilo, tus ojos resultaron muy dañados, te tomara unos días volver a ver como antes, por ahora tienes suerte de que el daño no sea permanente, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare asta que sanes.

No puedes salir Naruto-kun estas enfermo, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare asta que sanes. No te preocupes…yo te curare asta que sanes…yo te curare asta que sanes… te cuidare asta que sanes…asta que sanes…yo te cuidare. Esa frase asaltaba la mente de Orochi ¿Seria acaso que? No, imposible el no podía conocer a esa chica y definitivamente no podían ser la misma persona.

-Así es, ella es una de nuestras mejores kounochin, debes descansar tus heridas ya están sanadas pero tu energía debe recuperarse

-No puedo descansar, debo buscar a alguien

-Solo dinos su nombre y lo localizaremos

-Su nombre, su nombre, no se su nombre, ni su descripción, solo se que esta aquí y devo encontrarla.

-Tranquilo si es tan importante para ti te ayudare a buscarla, y dime es tu novia o algo parecido?

-Novia, no, no lo creo hace 8 años que no la veo.

-Recuerdas al menos como te llamas?

"Mi nombre, no se que responder, Solía estar seguro de llamarme Orochi pero ¿Será ese mi verdadero nombre? Pero en ese caso ¿por que la chica de mis recuerdos me llama Naruto?"

-¿Tampoco recuerdan tu nombre? Bien no te preocupes ya lo recordaras en casa

-En casa?

-Claro, eres mi paciente personal, vivirás conmigo asta que te recuperes. Espero que te guste el ramen, es mi especialidad

Naruto-kun te e preparado algo de ramen… preparado ramen…ramen. Lo ves te dije que comer tanto ramen te haría daño Naruto-kun…tanto ramen te haría daño Naruto-kun…haría daño Naruto-kun…daño Naruto-kun. Hay estaban otra ves las voces ¿Por qué cada vez que esa chica decía algo el debía relacionarlo con las imágenes en su cabeza?

-Como, ¿como te llamas?

Estaba arto, debía saberlo, debía saber su nombre, debía conocer al menos el nombre de la chica de sus recuerdos.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

El había hacho la pregunta al aire pero al parecer la chica de cabellera rosa pensó que se lo preguntaba a ella.

"Sakura Haruno"

-Cerezo de primavera.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, cerezo de primavera, eso es, ese era exactamente el aroma de la chica, y esa era la perfecta descripción de la joven a su lado. Un segundo podía verla, si era ella, la niña de sus recuerdos, eran la misma persona, lo supo en el segundo que su visión se aclaro lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara, aunque después volvió a ver solo una mancha rosa en su nublada mirada. Pero estaba seguro, ahora podría saber su pasado, solo debía estar cerca de esa chica, seguro que podría recordar algo más.

**Deacuerdo esta es una de las tantas locuras que me pasan por la mente, hoy simplemente me levante y me dije: Rayos pero que horrible habitación tengo y no me había dado cuenta, me gustaría poder olvidarla. Y fue allí donde me ilumine, pensé "Que pasaría si Naruto perdiese la memoria a los 8 años y fuera recogido por Orochimaru para sus fines malévolos pero esta el detalle de que en una misión a Konoha empieza a recordar a su mejor amiga y hay las cosas empiezan a complicarse."**

**Bien pues he hay mi excusa para este fic y ya que estamos en eso perdón por no haber actualizado todavía mis otras dos historias pero la verdad la inspiración es una dama caprichosa y solo me revela lo que pondré en capítulos mas avanzados a los que ya tengo y no ha querido actualizar asta que de verdad tenga algo decente que ofrecerles ya que si no el esfuerzo y merito de los fic no tendrían sentido. Se despide su amigo Demonicusangelo y les recuerda: PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN.**


	2. Me niego a dejarlo ir

**Bien con un tremendo retraso pero creo que por fin podré empezar a actualizar de nuevo mis fics, si lo se no tengo perdón, demasiado tiempo de espera y muy poco capitulo pero no se preocupen ya veré como me las ingenio para seguir.**

**Una ultima cosa: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece y no los utilizo con fines de lucro de ningún tipo (Tal vez solo para vanagloriarme a mi mismo por escribir los fic's pero eso no le hace daño a nadie "Bueno le tire un por de dientes a mi primo por decir que escribía pura mierda y casi le rompo el brazo a mi cuñado por apoyarlo pero eso es cuanto aparte") En fin que disfruten el fic. Y me dejan reviews si no quieren terminar como los antes mencionados. Gracias**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Así que tú eres el chico del que nos hablo Tzunade-sama

-Así es señor Haruno

Si que ese tipo era desconfiado y terco, ya le había repetido eso mas de 10 veces, donde tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo la parte de pasar desapercibido de la misión se iría al catre.

-Deja ya de molestar a nuestro invitado, ¿no ves que aun esta en recuperación, necesita descansar.

Por fin unas palabras coherentes, el estupido ese debería darle las gracias a su esposa, después de todo de no ser por ella hace ya buen rato que su cabeza se hubiese separado de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo cariño tu ganas; pero escucha bien chaval donde intentes propasarte con mi hija por todos los Kayes que te castro yo mismo.

-PAPÁ!

El grito de enfado no se hizo esperar por parte de la Chunnin, después de todo el que avergüencen así delante de un paciente es muy molesto.

-No le haga caso joven, mi esposo tiene la mala manía de pensar que todos los varones de la aldea quieren hacerle algo malo a nuestra Sakura, ¿Mas té?

-Por favor "Debo admitir que el ataque de akatzuki me resulto muy benéfico, de esta forma habrá menos sospechas en contra mía" _Y el té de la señora Haruno es realmente exquisito _"¿Pero que rayos! ¿Kyuubi?" _El mismo, al parecer el jutsu aun no esta perfeccionado, pero aun así me tomara un tiempo deshacerlo del todo por lo que solo me comunicare contigo unos minutos cada día _"De acuerdo solo tengo una duda"_ Y bien ¿Cuál es?_ "Por que hiciste el henge, no había necesidad de cambiar nuestra apariencia"_ ¿Eres idiota? Por supuesto que debíamos cambiar nuestra apariencia, dime ¿enserio crees que Orochimaru pasaría por alto el error de dejar que nos reconocieran? _"Pero si nadie en esta villa nos ha visto antes" _Me decepcionas chaval, precisamente por eso es que debes ocultar nuestra apariencia, así si algo saliese mal podríamos simplemente deshacer el henge y listo ya no hay a quien perseguir. _"Vale vale ya entendí"_ Se me acaba el tiempo así que tú sigue con la misión. _"De acuerdo"

-Mira creo que encontré algo, por lo visto tu nombre Orochi.

-"Mierda, olvide que la gabardina tiene bordado mi nombré por dentro" ¿Enserio? Pues gracias al menos ya se algo más acerca de mi.

-Hija deja de buscar entre las cosas del joven Orochi

-Si mamá

-"Menos mal quien sabe que otras cosas comprometedoras guardo el estupido cuatro ojos en la mochila"

-Ya es tarde así que todos a la cama, no me dio tiempo de arreglar la habitación para invitados así que espero que no le moleste dormir en la habitación de mi hija por hoy joven Orochi.

-No se preocupe no me mo…les… disculpe creo que entendí mal dijo usted que dormiría ¿en la habitación de Sakura?

-No te preocupes Orochi-san puedes quedarte en mi habitación por hoy, yo dormiré en la sala.

-"Menos mal ya estaba empezando a preocuparme"

Pensó el padre de familia mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba sin molestarse en dar las buenas noches a nadie.

-Eso no jovencita recuerda que el es tu responsabilidad, dormirás en la misma habitación para asegurarte de que no tenga una recaída, faltaba mas si por algo te lo encomendó Tzunade-sama.

-Pero mamá como el y yo en el mismo cuarto, eso no es normal.

-Ella tiene razón señora Haruno, se vería mal. "Además no tendría tiempo de salir a revisar las fortificaciones como tenia planeado"

-Me da igual, el esta tu cargo y debes hacerte responsable, además seria poco ético dejar desamparado a tu paciente cuando claramente se te especifico tenerlo bajo vigilancia permanente hasta que mejore.

-Ye que, ven Orochi-san te llevare a mi habitación

Dijo una sonrojada Sakura al momento de tomarlo por el brazo y guiarlo hacia el segundo piso.

-Pues aquí es, em…yo lamento lo de hace un instante, mi madre toma demasiado al pie de la letra las ordenes de Tzunade-sama.

-No hay problema. "Claro que hay problemas ¿Cómo CARAJO SE SUPONE QUE VERIFICARE LAS FORTIFICACIONES SI ME ESTAN VIGILADO LAS VENTICUATRO HORAS?"

-Tu puedes utilizar la cama, yo sacare la bolsa de dormir de las misiones.

-Eso no, es tu cuarto, tu usas la cama.

-No en serio, usala tu, yo estaré bien aquí, además si mi madre se entera que te deje dormir en el piso me mata.

Claro Orochi no es de los tipos que aceptan un no por respuesta así que para acabar con la discusión tomo a Sakura y la tumbo el la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

Pregunta asustada la Haruno

-Dije que es tu cuarto y tu serias quien durmiese en la cama y no me importa y tengo que dormir yo también el ella para asegurarme de eso.

-Eres demasiado terco, de acuerdo dormiremos en la cama pero mas te vale que no intentes nada.

No hubo respuesta, Orochi solo se quito las sandalias ninja y se tumbo en el lado opuesto al de Sakura.

-"Que tipo mas terco, no había conocido a alguien tan cabezota como el desde Naru…"

Un largo suspiro salio de la boca de Sakura, aun le dolía recordar a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Mhm? No, no pasa nada, es solo que me recordaste a un amigo.

-¿Y como es el?

-Era, falleció hace ocho años.

-Lo siento

-No importa, aunque en cierta forma nunca lo creí, en el fondo pienso que sigue vivo, y también de de alguna manera siento que eres igual a el.

-Tal vez solo sean suposiciones tullas, estoy seguro que el y yo somos muy diferentes.

Era lo mas extraño que le había pasado, al parecer el no sentir al Kyuubi su personalidad también cambiaba, tal vez en verdad era el ese tal Naruto, después de todo la chica acababa de admitir que se lo recordaba.

-Y dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigue con vida?

-Bueno en primera nunca hallaron su cadáver, en segunda el me juro que regresaría y nunca ha roto una promesa, y por ultimo simplemente lo se.

-Espero que lo que sientes sea verdad y regrese a cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias… yo también lo espero, lo he esperado ocho años, aunque desde hace algunos días no se por que pero siento que esa promesa esta cumplida, que ya ha regresado y esta cerca, solo que aun no lo veo.

-Podría ser, después de todo no seria la cosa mas rara que ha pasado en la tierra "Podría y lo es, ya no me caben dudas; ahora se cual es mi verdadero nombre Naruto…mmm falta algo"

-Y ¿cual era el apellido de tu amigo?

-Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

-"Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta como suena"

-Y ¿que relación tenias con el?

Un sonrojo violento y repentino invadió la cara de Sakura

-Pues éramos solo amigos, aunque yo…bueno…la verdad es que creo que estaba empezando a enamorarme de el, jijiji recuerdo que una vez escribí en la pasta de uno mis cuadernos: Propiedad de Sakura Uzumaki. Aunque solo eran tonterías mías, igualmente el nunca se hubiese fijado en mi yo solo era como su hermana pequeña.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. "Sakura Uzumaki, eso me gusta mas…¿QUE? ¿Qué coño estoy pensando, esto me esta afectando mas de lo que creí, tal vez solo sea demasiada información por un día"

-Buenas noches Orochi

-Buenas noches Uzumaki Sakura

Ella no respondió, solo volvió a sonrojarse, pero una gran sonrisa se sostuvo en su rostro.

-"Uzumaki Sakura, si suena muy bien, solo espero que cuando Naruto vuelva a el también le agrade la idea."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Así que este es el tipo que encontró tu alumna en el bosque.

Dijo un hombre ya mayor de cabellos blancos mientras veía una foto de Orochi.

-Así es, me parece muy sospechoso, ¿A ti que te parece Jiraiya?

-Pues tiene un enorme parecido con Orochimaru cuando joven, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello negro, si no fuera por que tiene la piel tostada y no se le nota una expresión psicópata diría que son la misma persona, y ¿De que aldea viene?

-Precisamente eso es lo mas sospechoso, según los registros no hay ningún Orochi con esa descripción.

-Creí que no recordaba nada, ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?

-Venia escrito en el interior de su gabardina.

-Ya veo, ¿y como piensas proceder?

-De ninguna forma, no tenemos pruebas de nada en concreto, además hay algo en ese muchacho, el es diferente creo que podemos confiar en el.

-Y exactamente ¿por que crees que se puede confiar en el?

-Ni yo misma lo se, es solo que…el… no lo se, por algún motivo siento que no puedo hacer nada contra el, es algo raro como si ya lo conociera de antes, por un momento…

-¿Si? Por un momento ¿que?

-Me pareció ver a Naruto

-¿QUE?

-Como lo oyes, por un instante creí ver reflejado a Naruto en el, se me partió el corazón de solo verlo en el estado en que Sakura lo llevo al hospital, creo que por eso lo deje al cuidado de Sakura. Mi pequeño Naruto.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por el rostro de Tzunade al ver la foto de un pequeño de no más de ocho años sobre su escritorio.

-Nunca encontraron su cuerpo Jiraiya, crees que sea posible que

-¡BASTA! Se que Naruto era como tu hijo Tzunade, después de todo cuando su padre murió tu lo adoptaste y lo criaste como tuyo, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, el esta muerto Tzunade y ya va siendo hora de que lo asimiles, te has pasado ocho años buscándolo y cada vez estas peor…por favor ya no te tortures mas.

-Lo se… el esta… ese maldito Uchiha lo…, pero no dejo de pensar que es posible que allá sobrevivido, lo ultimo que vi fue como el agua lo arrastraba rió abajo, y aun seguía con vida, mal herido pero con vida.

-A mi también me gustaría pensar eso Tzunade pero se realista ¿Qué posibilidades tendría un niño de tan corta edad de sobrevivir con esas heridas, además el ya había recibido el ataque del Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi, aun cuando hubiese sobrevivido al río esa técnica lo habría acabado.

Era cierto, todo lo que Jiraiya le decía era cierto y ella lo sabia, jamás nadie había logrado sobrevivir al "Sharingan caleidoscópico"; pero igual jamás había dejado de sentir muy en su interior que su pequeño hijo seguía vivo, por eso se negaba a decir que había muerto, se negaba a tirar sus fotos y a tocar algo de la habitación de Naruto, incluso se negó a asistir al funeral, aunque la razón le dijera todo el tiempo que debía aceptar su perdida y seguir adelante, simplemente se negaría así misma el alivio de olvidarlo, al menos no hasta verlo de nuevo ó ver a su asesino morir de la peor forma imaginable, al menos no mientras ella siguiese con vida.

**Es todo, muy corto lo se pero ni modo, tratare de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, se despide su amigo DemonicusAngelo y recuerden PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN**


	3. Negro, rojo y chocolate asechan Konoha

**Después de un buen tiempo de abandono he regresado para seguir con esta historia, bien les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para este capitulo, mas bien me gusta estar de intrigoso pero bueno vamos a lo de siempre:**

**Ningún personaje de la serie de Naruto me pertenece y no los utilizo con fines de lucro, haber si ya se lo van metiendo en la cabeza por que es muy cabreante (y deprimente) tener que recordarlo cada que pongo un capitulo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo III: Negro, rojo y chocolate asechan Konoha**

-¿Llamo usted Orochimaru-sama?

Al escuchar la voz del joven al que el sannin había mandado llamar; este dejo de lado los pergaminos que leía para asegurarse de que el recién llegado captara todo lo que tenia que decirle.

-Así es, hace unos días envié a Orochi a una misión a Konoha, quiero que vallas a apoyarlo en el reconocimiento de todo.

-¿No cree usted que Orochi-san pueda solo con la misión?

-No dudo de el, pero preferiría tener a mi mejor equipo en la hoja en caso de que todo se complicara.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿Equipo, eso significa que los tres estaremos en la misión.

-Así es, ya mande instrucciones para que el pelirrojo los alcance en Konoha, además de una pequeña sorpresita para mi hijo.

-Por el tono de su voz me arriesgaría a apostar que el equipo estará completo, ¿Me equivoco?

-Tan perspicaz como siempre, así es, los cuatro estarán en la misión.

-Esto no le va a hacer gracia a Orochi-san, ¿seguro que se ha recuperado del todo?

-No te preocupes, esta en óptimas condiciones, no me atrevería a exponer la misión enviando a un miembro de mi mejor equipo en condiciones desfavorables.

-Mejor dicho no se arriesgaría a que un arranque de ira de Orochi-san estropeara la misión solo por mandar a la boca del lobo a su brazo derecho.

Increíble pero cierto, Orochi tenia la extraña manía de destruir todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor si se enfadaba mas de la cuenta, ¿Qué es lo increíble de esto? Fácil, solo lo hacia cuando el cuarto miembro de su equipo estaba en verdadero peligro.

-Si, podría decirse que tienes razón, después de todo mi hijo selecciono muy cuidadosamente a los miembros de su equipo y a este le tiene un aprecio especial.

-Entonces me retiro Orochimaru-sama, avisare a Orochi-san que el resto del equipo nos alcanzara después.

Algo no encajaba, Orochimaru tenia algo mas en mente que solo espiar la villa, ya bastante sospechoso era que hubiese enviado a su mejor hombre a un simple reconocimiento, enviar a todo el equipo podría calificarse de una rotunda estupidez, pero considerando la forma de actuar del kage del sonido es mas que obvio que todo ese teatro solo era la mascara de algo mucho mayor.

-"Esto me esta dando mala espina, será mejor apresurarme a informar de todo a Orochi-san, tal vez el entienda el plan de su padre"

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento el chico de cabellos negros salio a toda prisa de la aldea oculta del sonido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto un ave mensajera acababa de localizar a su objetivo, un ninja pelirrojo que caminaba a través de lo que había sido una hermosa mansión de la cual solo quedaban escombros y algunas paredes semidestruidas que amenazaban con venirse abajo en cualquier momento

-Konoha

Fue todo lo que dijo después de leer el mensaje y así sin más el joven pelirrojo comenzó a caminar sin ninguna prisa abriéndose camino entre los cuerpos de los que solían abitar ese lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿No deberíamos haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar a casa de Sakura-san?

-No te preocupes Hinata, los padres de Sakura siempre dejan la puerta abierta para que pueda despertar a esa perezosa, si no fuera por mí nunca llegaría temprano al hospital.

-Ino tiene razón, no te preocupes por eso, los padres de Sakura están al tanto de que siempre venimos a levantarla después de que ellos se van a trabajar.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Tenten-san, pero insisto en que no deberíamos tomarnos tantas confianzas.

-Va ¿que puede ser lo peor que podría pasar?

-No se, tal vez este indispuesta, o veamos algo que no deberíamos, nunca se sabe Tenten-san.

-Ja y que se supone que veríamos, ¿a Sakura dormida tranquilamente junto a un guapo chico, ni en sus mejores sueños pasaría eso. FRENTUDA DESPIERTA

-Que escándalo, quiero dormir un poco más Ino.

Respondió aun medio dormida Sakura, la cual solo llevaba puesta una enorme playera para dormir que la cubría asta las rodillas.

-Lo vez Hinata y tu pensando que podríamos ver algo que no debíamos

-¿A que viene ese escándalo? y ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?

Pregunta un recién bañado Orochi saliendo del baño de la habitación cubierto solo con un boxer negro y una toalla rodeándole el cuello; dejando boquiabiertas al trío de amigas que seguían en la entrada de la habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Orochi, lo siento, no tenemos a ningún Orochi registrado, tal vez te dieron mal la información

-Imposible, las instrucciones fueron precisas, además Orochi-san debió haber llegado hace 4 o 5 días

Esto se estaba poniendo feo, si no había registro de Orochi en la entrada solo había 2 opciones, que no hubiese llegado o que se encontrara de incógnito.

-"Demonios si es la segunda opción entonces ya metí la pata, comenzaran a buscar a alguien sospechoso por toda la villa."

-¿Qué hay del chico que trajeron mal herido hace unos días? A el no lo registramos

-Eso explicaría el asunto, bueno de todas formas debemos cerciorarnos de que no halla ningún ninja de otra aldea infiltrado en la villa

-No es necesario, todo lo que el chico les dijo es cierto yo mismo he hablado con Tsunade al respecto.

Aclaro una voz detrás de los 2 junin de la hoja

-Como usted diga Jiraiya-sama

Dijo uno de los ninjas y dejaron pasar al chico junto con Jiraiya quien le explicaba lo que sabia de la condición de Orochi mientras lo guiaba por la aldea.

"Al menos esto esta saliendo bien, si hubiese puesto en evidencia a Orochi-san el mismo Orochimaru-sama me hubiese decapitado… como mínimo" "¿Es que este viejo nunca se calla?"

Se pregunto el joven ninja del sonido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Nee-chan ¿vas a irte de nuevo de misión?

Pregunto una niña de ojos chocolate de no mas de 5 años a una joven de 15 muy parecida a ella.

-Orochimaru-sama me ha enviado a respaldar a Orochi-sama, así que estaré fuera de la villa por tiempo indefinido, mas te vale que no te metas en problemas mientras no estoy.

Respondió la joven a manera de despedirse de su pequeña hermana.

-Demo tus heridas, apenas ayer te han dejado salir del hospital.

Se quejo la niña.

-Estaré bien, se necesita más que un par de maestros de la espada para dejarme fuera de combate, tu hermana no es ninguna debilucha Sasi-chan.

Intento bromear la chica para tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Igual no quiero te vallas tan pronto, apenas y he tenido tiempo de verte esta vez; y no me has entrenado nada este ultimo mes.

"Ya veo por donde va la cosa"

Pensó la hermana mayor

-Bueno en cuanto regrese de esta misión te enseñare unas cuantas técnicas de nuestro clan, mientras tanto hazle caso a todo lo que te diga Kabuto-san, ¿Entendiste?

-¿El estupido cuatro ojos? Yo no quiero que el me cuide, mejor voy a ver si Tayuya-sempai me deja quedarme con ella.

-Mas respeto para Kabuto-san que gracias a el conseguimos que Orochimaru-sama nos dejara entrar a la villa.

Reprendió la joven de ojos chocolate a la pequeña.

-Pues yo no quiero, Orochi-sama siempre dice que Kabuto es un inútil.

Responde la chiquilla.

-Pues Orochi-sama tiene sus razones para decirlo pero tú te aguantas y obedeces a Kabuto-san.

"Ni loca dejo a mi hermanita a cargo de Tayuya o de cualquiera de esa bola de gamberros"

Piensa la chica refiriéndose a los cuatro con el sello maldito mientras se despide y se va a su misión.

-Pues me vale yo me voy a ver si Tayuya-sempai me deja quedarme con ella, o tal vez Kimimaro-sempai no este ocupado.

Dice la pequeña después de que su hermana se fuera dirigiéndose a buscar a alguno de sus sempais.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Entonces evaluemos la situación, 3 kounochis en shokc, un pelirrojo misterioso, un pelinegro misterioso, una chica de ojos color chocolate misteriosa, una hermanita revelde y un Orochi en paños menores… si creo que es todo lo que venia a poner hoy, dejen review y no se preocupen esto no se esta volviendo cómico (bueno no mucho) todos los que salen en este capitulo tienen mucho que ver en la historia en futuras actualizaciones, y además quiero jugar un poco con ustedes, quiero ver si me pueden adivinar los personajes que conforman el equipo de Orochi, creo que lo he puesto sencillo ya que estos personajes (aunque secundarios) son muy populares. Bueno los dejo con la intriga.**


End file.
